Обсуждение участника:Natka
КПВ ОПД Свободное ПО для образовательных учреждений 01.02.2010 --Natka 07:41, 1 февраля 2010 (UTC) Программное обеспечение в школе --Natka 07:46, 1 февраля 2010 (UTC) --Natka 07:49, 1 февраля 2010 (UTC) Education in Sweezerland --Natka 08:08, 1 февраля 2010 (UTC) В швейцарских школах стартовала инициатива «Да здравствует свободное программное обеспечение!» (Long Live Free Software), в рамках которой 9 тысяч персональных компьютеров будут полностью переведены на Linux. Ранее на всех этих машинах были установлены две операционные системы: Windows и Ubuntu Linux. Теперь, следуя рекомендациям специализированного Министерства (Department of Public Instruction), на всех этих школьных компьютерах оставят только Linux. Данный сюжет получил огласку в местной газете «Трибуна Женевы» (Tribune de Geneve). Инициатива будет выполнена к сентябрю текущего года — с этого момента на всех 9000 компьютерах в школах будет установлен лишь дистрибутив Ubuntu Linux со свободным и открытым программным обеспечением. Представители власти рады достигаемой благодаря миграции на Linux экономии, а в Министерстве считают, что таким образом будут обеспечены лучшие условия для обучения. --Natka 07:55, 1 февраля 2010 (UTC) w:картинки США--Natka 08:11, 1 февраля 2010 (UTC) = 02.01.2010 = --Natka 06:06, 2 февраля 2010 (UTC) w Дистрибутив AltЛинукс Дистрибутив Alt linux — Terminal Server. Специальное решение разработанное в дополнение к основным конфигурациям. Этот дистрибутив предназначен для использования в компьютерных классах с сервером. Программы, с которыми работают ученики, фактически выполняются на сервере, а машины учеников используются только для отображения и ввода информации (так называемые «тонкие клиенты»). Благодаря такой организации работы класса аппаратные требования к машинам учеников становятся очень низкими (память от 32 МБ), а основная вычислительная нагрузка ложится на сервер. Вариант с Линукс Терминал рассматривается как удобный способ миграции. Состав ПО, входящего в Линукс Терминал, соответствует составу ПО в Линукс Юниор; таким образом, при достаточно мощном сервере можно запускать даже весьма требовательные к аппаратным ресурсам программы (например, KDevelop) на машинах учеников. Линукс Юниор для компьютеров с объемом памяти от 256 МБ до 1 ГБ. Конфигурация 2. На 2CD. Производительный дистрибутив, в то же время не требующий для своей работы процессоров последнего поколения и большой оперативной памяти. Основан на графической среде KDE, помимо офисных приложений и обучающих программ включает в себя средства разработки программ, такие как Lazarus и KDevelop. Линукс Мастер- дистрибутив на DVD, требует память от 1ГБ. Конфигурация 3 Этот мощный дистрибутив можно использовать как для обучения компьютерной грамотности, так и для разработки полноценных программ на Java, C/C++ и PHP, благодаря среде разработки Eclipse, входящей в его состав. Кроме Eclipse, в Линукс Мастер входят все те программы, которые есть в варианте Линукс Юниор. Будучи рассчитан на современные компьютеры, дистрибутив размещён на носителе формата DVD, что позволило обойтись одним диском. = 03.02.2010 = Работа с файлами в Linux Текущий каталог Файловая система не только систематизирует данные, но и является основой метафоры «рабочего места» в Linux. Каждая выполняемая программа «работает» в строго определённом каталоге файловой системы. Такой каталог называется текущим каталогом, можно представлять, что программа во время работы «находится» именно в этом каталоге, это её «рабочее место». В зависимости от текущего каталога может меняться поведение программы: зачастую программа будет по умолчанию работать с файлами, расположенными именно в текущем каталоге — до них она «дотянется» в первую очередь. Текущий каталог есть у любой программы, в том числе и у командной оболочки (shell) пользователя. Пример 1. Текущий каталог: pwd pwd (аббревиатура от print working directory) возвращает полный путь текущего каталога командной оболочки, естественно, именно той командной оболочки, при помощи которой была выполнена команда pwd. В данном случае Мефодий узнал, что в этот момент (на этой виртуальной консоли) текущим является каталог “/home/methody”. Полный и относительный gemn к файлу. относительный путь Путь к объекту файловой системы, не начинающийся в корневом каталоге. Для каждого процесса Linux определён текущий каталог, с которого система начинает относительный путь при выполнении файловых операций. относительный путь строится по тем же правилам, что и полный, с той разницей, что относительный путь начинается не с символа “/”. Сам текущий каталог, каков бы ни был полный путь к нему, всегда имеет ещё одно обозначение, “.”, которое можно использовать, если по каким-то причинам требуется, чтобы даже в относительном пути к файлу, находящемуся в текущем каталоге, присутствовал элемент «имя каталога». Так, пути “text” и “./text” тоже приводят к одному и тому же файлу, однако в первом случае в строке пути не содержится ничего, кроме имени файла. домашний каталог Каталог, предназначенный для хранения собственных данных пользователя Linux. Как правило, является текущим непосредственно после регистрации пользователя в системе. Полный путь к домашнему каталогу хранится в переменной окружения HOME. Информация о каталоге Чтобы иметь возможность ориентироваться в файловой системе, нужно знать, что содержится в каждом каталоге. Запомнить всю структуру файловой системы невозможно и не нужно: в любой момент можно просмотреть содержимое любого каталога при помощи утилиты ls (сокращение от англ. «list» — «список»). Перемещение по дереву каталогов Пользователь может работать с файлами не только в своём домашнем каталоге, но и в других каталогах. В этом случае будет удобно сменить текущий каталог, т. е. «переместиться» в другую точку файловой системы. Для смены текущего каталога командной оболочки используется команда cd (от англ. «change directory» — «сменить каталог»). Команда cd принимает один параметр: имя каталога, в который нужно переместиться — сделать текущим. Как обычно, в качестве имени каталога можно использовать полный или относительный путь. Создание каталогов Пользователь, конечно, не должен хранить все свои файлы в одном каталоге. В домашнем каталоге пользователя, как и в любом другом, можно создавать сколь угодно много подкаталогов, в них — свои подкаталоги и т. д. Другими словами, пользователю принадлежит фрагмент (поддерево) файловой системы, корнем которого является домашний каталог пользователя. Копирование и перемещение файлов Для перемещения файлов и каталогов предназначена утилита mv (сокращение от англ. «move» — «перемещать»). У mv два обязательных параметра: первый — перемещаемый файл или каталог, второй — файл или каталог назначения. Имена файлов и каталогов могут быть заданы в любом допустимом виде: при помощи полного или относительного пути. Кроме того, mv позволяет перемещать не только один файл или каталог, а сразу несколько. = 10.02.10 = Текстовые редакторы vi (visual) — серия текстовых редакторов операционных систем семейства UNIX. История Первая версия была написана Биллом Джоем (англ.) в 1976 году. В то время наиболее распространённым был редактор ed. Поскольку он был довольно сложным для «простого смертного», George Coulouris разработал редактор em (editor for mortals — редактор для смертных). Билл Джой модифицировал редактор em и назвал его en, а позднее — он получил название ex, на котором и основан vi1. Интерфейс В отличие от многих привычных редакторов, vi имеет модальный интерфейс. Это означает, что одни и те же клавиши в разных режимах работы выполняют разные действия. В редакторе vi есть два основных режима: командный режим и режим вставки. По умолчанию, работа начинается в командном режиме. В режиме вставки клавиатура используется для набора текста. Для выхода в командный режим используется клавиша ESC или комбинация Ctrl+c. В командном режиме алфавитные клавиши соответствуют командам перемещения и изменения текста. Так, команды h, j, k, l перемещают курсор на одну позицию влево, вниз, вверх, вправо соответственно, команда x удаляет один символ и т. д. Это позволяет работать без необходимости использования дополнительной клавиатуры и клавиш-модификаторов, таких, как CTRL, ALT и т. д. Более сложные операции редактирования получаются комбинацией простых, например, 2dw удаляет два слова. Для полнотекстовых операций имеется возможность задавать команды ex в подобии командной строки, например, :1,.s/wiki/wiki/g заключит все вхождения последовательности символов wiki от начала текста до текущей позиции в двойные квадратные скобки. Варианты Emacs На сегодняшний день наиболее распространёнными являются варианты GNU Emacs и XEmacs. Оба являются свободным ПО, распространяемым на условиях GNU GPL. XEmacs является ответвлением или форком GNU Emacs. В 1991 году некоторые из разработчиков последнего решили «отколоться», чтобы работать над собственным (XEmacs) вариантом редактора. Раскол был вызван их несогласием с мнением Ричарда Столлмена — в то время главного куратора проекта — о дальнейшем направлении развития Emacs. XEmacs отличается большей направленностью на внешний вид, прибли́женный к стандартным современным редакторам (использование панелей инструментов и т. п.). Кроме того, XEmacs поддерживает шрифты с нефиксированной шириной символа, изображения, внедряемые в текст и т. п. Впрочем, последние версии GNU Emacs также включают большинство этих возможностей, поэтому разница не столь заметна. Кроме того, очень многие Emacs-пакеты работают в обоих вариантах редактора и являются общими. Терминология Схема пользовательского интерфейса EmacsПоскольку Emacs появился давно и изначально работал только на текстовых терминалах, его терминология не совсем совпадает с таковой современных оконных систем. Основные специфические термины Emacs: Буфер — объект, представляющий какой-либо текст. Большинство буферов соответствуют открытым файлам, но в принципе буфер может содержать что угодно, например результаты компиляции программы или встроенные подсказки. Emacs в этом плане очень однороден и практически всё общение с пользователем, в том числе интерактивное, идёт через буферы. Фрейм соответствует окну в обычном понимании этого слова. Каждый фрейм содержит область вывода и одно или несколько окон Emacs. Окно — это просто прямоугольная область фрейма, которая отображает один из буферов. Помимо этого, каждое окно имеет свою строку состояния (англ. mode line), где выводится название буфера, его основной режим и т. п. Область вывода (echo area) — одна или несколько (по необходимости) строк внизу фрейма, в которой Emacs выводит различные сообщения, а также запрашивает подтверждения и дополнительную информацию от пользователя. Минибуфер используется для ввода дополнительной информации. Он всегда отображается в области вывода. Это такой же буфер, как и все остальные, что даёт интересный эффект: например, при операции замены текста, можно ввести многострочный текст, что невозможно в большинстве других редакторов. Основные особенности Основу идеологии Emacs составляют принципы «всё в одном», расширяемости, настраиваемости под пользователя и документированности. KWrite — текстовый редактор для среды рабочего стола KDE, распространяемый согласно GNU Lesser General Public License. Возможности Экспорт HTML Block selection mode Code folding Закладки Подсветка синтаксиса Encoding selection Выбор режима конца строки (Unix, Windows, Macintosh) Word completion Технология KPartsВ KDE 2.x KWrite не использовал технологию KParts, которая разрешает включать одно приложение в другое. После KWrite был переписан с использванием этой технологии. К примеру, он разрешает пользователю выбрать Vim включённым в KWrite. Другие опции включают текстовый редактор, базирующийся на Qt (Qt Designer based text editor) и расширенное редактирование текста в KDE (KDE advanced text editor — KATE). Последний является стандартной опцией и и используется текстовым редактором Kate. = 17.02.02 = Электронные таблицы KSpread Начнем знакомство с электронными таблицами с программы KSpread, входящей в состав офисного приложения KDE (ОС Linux). Запуск этой программы осуществляется либо через меню KDE: Офис/KSpread, либо командой kspread. При старте появляется окно программы, отображающее лист рабочей книги. Если программа была запущена без указания имени файла с данными, то создается новая рабочая книга, содержащая только один лист, к которому при необходимости легко добавляется любое требуемое количество листов. Цифрами содержат следующее значение: 1) текущая рабочая таблица; 2) выделенная (активная) ячейка; 3) поле, содержащее адрес активной ячейки; 4) поле, отображающее содержимое текущей ячейки; 5) панель переключения между листами; 6) меню программы; 7) панель работы с файлами; 8) панель редактирования таблицы; 9) панель выбора шрифтов; 10) панель форматирования ячейки; 11) панель математических символов (может отсутствовать); 12) панель выбора функций; 13) панель изменения цвета, обрамления и группировки ячеек. При подведении курсора к кнопкам панели появляется всплывающая надпись, поясняющая назначение данной кнопки. В левой части каждой панели находится кнопка с изображением трех вертикальных полос. Она служит для перемещения и временного скрытия панели. При нажатии на нее панель сворачивается, превращаясь в кнопку с изображением двух горизонтальных черточек, и перемещается непосредственно под меню. Gnumeric Приложение Gnumeric входит в состав оболочки GNOME, и используется для обработки числовых данных в электронных таблицах. Эта программа предлагает пользователям Linux полный набор инструментов работы с электронными таблицами и поддерживает обмен данными с другими аналогичными приложениями, например, Microsoft Excel. Gnumeric по умолчанию устанавливается в Red Hat Linux 7.1. Программа Gnumeric предлагается на условиях General Public License. Она постоянно совершенствуется группой разработчиков, в состав которой входят Мигуэль де Исаза (Miguel de Icaza) и Джуди Гольдберг (Jody Goldberg). В комплект Red Hat Linux 7.1 включена версия 0.61; другими словами, речь идет о еще несколько сыром продукте. На момент написания книги поддержка программы осуществляется фирмой Ximian, имеющей узел http: / /www .ximian. com. Gnumeric содержит практически тот же инструментарий, что и большинство других электронных таблиц. Дополнительные сведения о программе Gnumeric доступны по адресу http: / /www. gnome.org/gnumeric, включая и открытый список "нерешенных задач". Если хотите, можете поучаствовать в разработке этого продукта. Запуск Gnumeric Рассмотрим вкратце работу с приложением Gnumeric. Оно входит как составная часть во многие стандартные дистрибутивы Linux, в том числе и в Red Hat Linux 7.1. Запустить данное приложение можно в окне xterm командой $ gnumeric & или командой $ /usr/bin/gnumeric & Можно также воспользоваться Главным меню, выбрав в нем пункт Programs (Программы), затем Applications (Приложения), а затем Gnumeric. Импорт файлов С помощью меню File (Файл) программы Gnumeric можно импортировать данные многих файловых форматов. После обращения в меню File (Файл) к команде Import (Импорт) и выбора файла, пользователь получает возможность работы со следующими пятью разновидностями фор матов: HTML File Made By Gnumeric (Файл HTML, созданный Gnumeric). Если вы сохранили таблицу как HTML-файл из Gnumeric, то можете импортировать данные из этого файла. Text File Import (Текстовый файл). Один из удобных форматов для распространения данных -обычный текст с использованием запятой в качестве разделителя полей данных. Иногда он называется comma-delimited. Данная опция позволяет Gnumeric разместь каждую отделенную запятой порцию данных в отдельной ячейке. SC/xspread File Import (Файл SC/xspread). Gnumeric может импортировать данные из форматов других электронных таблицы, включая Microsoft Excel, IBM (Lotus) 1-2-3 и Applixware. Data Interchange Format (DIF) Import (DIF-файл). Формат Data Interchange Format (DIP) обычно используется для обмена данными между базами данных и электронными таблицами. Он также применяется для обмена данными между таблицами, если других общих форматов нет. Experimental Gnumeric (Gnumeric-экспериментальный). Эта опция используется для импорта данных из файла формата Gnumeric с расширением . gnumeric. Примечание В последних версиях Gnumeric можно импортировать текстовые файлы, как простой текст. Каждая строка текста рассматривается, как содержимое отдельной ячейки. Экспорт файлов Файлы Gnumeric доступны и в других процессорах электронных таблиц. Gnumeric поддерживает экспорт в 14 различных файловых форматах. Чтобы экспортировать таблицу следует в меню File (Файл) выбрать команду Save As (Сохранить как). В появившемся окне (рис. 9.19) в поле Selection (Выбор) введите имя файла. Щелкните на кнопке File Format (Формат файла), чтобы выбрать формат файла. Нажмите кнопку ОК. Gnumeric Gnumeric 1.9.8 Тип Табличный процессор Разработчик GNOME Office team Написана на C ОС Кроссплатформенный Версия 1.10.0 (14 февраля 2010) Лицензия GNU GPL Сайт gnome.org/projects/gnumeric/ Gnumeric — это свободный табличный процессор, выпускаемый под лицензией GNU General Public License. Поддерживается на GNU/Linux, Mac OS X (PowerPC), Microsoft Windows, ReactOS, SkyOS, BeOS и других ОС. Gnumeric является частью GNOME Office, набора офисных приложений с некоторой долей интеграции. Разработчики стараются обеспечить поддержку полнофункциональных электронных таблиц и простой переход для пользователей и организаций с несвободных программ. Некоторые специалисты утверждают, что он обеспечивает намного большую точность вычислений, чем Microsoft Excel.1 Кроме того, в Gnumeric содержатся 154 уникальных функции, не реализованные больше нигде.2 Gnumeric поддерживает систему подключаемых модулей, позволяющую расширять функциональность — добавлять функции, использовать иные форматы ввода-вывода и возможности обработки данных в реальном времени. Поддерживаемые форматы файлов Gnumeric поддерживает чтение и запись форматов OpenOffice.org Calc (не завершен, пока что только текст и формулы), Microsoft Excel, HTML-таблиц, CSV, TSV, DIF и собственного формата .gnumeric; чтение форматов IBM Lotus Notes, Applix, Quattro Pro, XBase, SYLK, HTML, Psion, MPS, Oleo, sc; экспорт данных в LaTeX, Postscript, PDF, TROFF, XHTML и тестовые файлы. 3 Ввиду компактности и высокого быстродействия, Gnumeric часто включают в состав различных LiveCD. = Перевод учебника = Редактирование меню Редактирование меню широко используется для работы между рабочими листами.Это меню даёт такие возможности для редактирования как:открывать, возвращать последние изменения, возможность вырезать и вставлять изменения в ячейках и искать ячейки по содержанию. Меню выбора состоит из следующих групп: 1.Изменения истории. Эта вкладка в меню позволяет пользователю перемещать последние изменения в листах или отменять последние изменения, которые были сделаны.Эти функции дают пользователю возможность контролировать все последние правки.Эта функция также часто называется "изменение истории" по заявлению. Тип редактирования не важен. Редактирование, которое стирает содержание ячейки осуществляется таким же образом, что и добавление содержания к ячейки. Изменение в истории это специфическая сессия. Пользователь не готов открывать изменения через историю если файл сохранён, а потом открыт вновь.Следует отметить, что лист сщхраняет последние 10 операций. Размер операций, который Гнумерик прослеживает в истории зависет от их размера и содержания. Вы можете систематизировать их по предпочтению используя описания в 13 главе. Существует несколько не стандартных операций, которые ещё не описаны там. -Открывать это меню используется для перемещения последних изменений с листа. Редактирование меню должно открываться по порядку.Это меню перемещает только последние изменения с листа. Пользователь также имеет доступ открывать лист через одну из нескольких кнопок панели меню и это объединяет их с меню. с помощью этого меню пользователь может открывать несколько операций одновременно.Это объяснено в секции 4.2. -Переделывать-Изменение меню используется после операции открытия и возвращения изменений, которые были сделаны. Операции отбора: Данное меню даёт возможность выбирать ячейки сортировать их по содержанию в электронной таблице перемещать по рабочим листам или книгам электрон. табл. Выбранная область в таблице с помощью мыши, окрашивается в бледно- голубой цвет.Выбор подробно объяснен в Секции 6. Прежде чем использовать пункты меню пользователь прежде всего должен вырезать или скопировать определенную область.Когда пользователь выбирает это меню, содержание выбранной области преремещается в буфер обмена Гнумерика и в Х буфер.Затем содержание буфера обмена Гнумерика может быть вставлено в другие оьласто , рабочие листы или книги электронной таблицы. Х буфер содержит область с результатами разграничеными в по каждой ячейки: и текст и результат математических вычислений. Вырезать - Меню вырезать для перемещения выделенной области в открытую книгу.Когда пункт меню выбран выделенная область будет отчерчена пунктирной перемещающейся линией. Содержание Х буфкра может быть вставлено в любую область. Это та область которая будет перемещена.Выделение будет убрано после того как данные переместятся в новую область. Копирование - меню копирование позволяет пользователю удваивать выделение. Оригинальные данные остаются в буфере Гнумерика и (Хбуф)имеет копию которая может быть перемещена. Вставить - Меню вставка позволяет пользователю вставить скопированное или выделенное содержание. Если выделенные данные были вырезаны, то они вставятся в новую область. Место положение ячейки не будет изменяться, данные будут вставлены в ячейку с тем же адресом. = Занятие 24.02.10 = { Что такое КЕШ - память? |type="()"} + это сверхоперативная память, в которой храниться наиболее часто используемые участки оперативной памяти - память, в которой обрабатывается одна программа в данный момент времени Distractor. - память, предназначенная для долговременного хранения информации, независимо от того работает ЭВМ или нет - память, в которой хранятся системные файлы операционной системы = 11.03.10 = 1. Архитектура ЭВМ - это: описание деталей технического и физичекого устройства компьютера описание набора устройств ввода-вывода описание программного обеспечения необходимого для работы ЭВМ описание структуры и функций ЭВМ на уровне, достаточном для понимания принципов работы и системы команд ЭВМ 2. ОЗУ - это память, в которой: храниться исполняемая в данный момент времени программа и данные, с которыми она непосредственно работает храниться информация, присутствие которой постоянно необходимо в компьютере храниться информация, независимо от того работает ЭВМ или нет хранятся программы, предназначенные для обеспечения диалога пользователя с ЭВМ 3. ПЗУ - это память, в которой: храниться исполняемая в данный момент времени программа и данные, с которыми она непосредственно работает храниться информация, присутствие которой постоянно необходимо в компьютере храниться информация, независимо от того работает ЭВМ или нет хранятся программы, предназначенные для обеспечения диалога пользователя с ЭВМ 4. Компьютер - это: устройство для хранения и выдачи информации устройства для обработки информации универсальное, электронное, программно-управляемое устпойство для хранения, обработки и передачи информации универсальное устройство для передачи информации 5. Информационная магистраль - это: набор команд, предназначенный для управления процессом обработки данных в ЭВМ кабель, осуществляющий информационную связь между устройствами компьютера количество одновременно передаваемых по шине бит быстрая, полупроводниковая, энергонезависимая память 6. Что такое КЕШ - память? память, в которой обрабатывается одна программа в данный момент времени память, предназначенная для долговременного хранения информации, независимо от того работает ЭВМ или нет это сверхоперативная память, в которой храниться наиболее часто используемые участки оперативной памяти память, в которой хранятся системные файлы операционной системы 7. Какую функцию выполняют переферийные устройства? хранение информации обработку информации ввод и выдачу информации управление работой ЭВМ по заданной программе 8. От чего берет начало магистрально-модульный принцип устройства компьютера? от мини - ЭВМ третьего поколения серии PDP-11 от ЭВМ второго поколения от персональных компьютеров ЕС ЭВМ третьего поколения 9. Адаптер - это: программа, необхадимая для подключения к компьютеру устройства ввода-вывода специальный блок, через который осуществляется подключение периферийного устройсва к магистрали программа, переводящая языки программирования в машинные коды кабель, состоящий из множества проводов 10. Назначение процессора: обрабатывать одну программу в данный момент времени управлять ходом вычислительного процесса и выполнять анифметические и логические действия осуществлять подключение периферийных устройств к магистрали руководить работой вычислительной машины с помощью электрических импульсов Вопрос 1: Правильно Вопрос 2: Правильно Вопрос 3: Правильно Вопрос 4: Правильно Вопрос 5: Правильно Вопрос 6: Правильно Вопрос 7: Правильно Вопрос 8: Правильно Вопрос 9: Правильно Вопрос 10: Правильно = Педагогические возможности = 2) Психолого-педагогические основы информатизации обучения Существенным недостатком существующих информационных ресурсов, используемых в вузах, является их практическая оторванность от содержания и методов обучения конкретным дисциплинам. Можно констатировать несоответствие применяемых средств информатизации сложившимся в вузах методическим системам обучения, под которыми понимается совокупность целей, содержания, методов, форм и средств обучения. Разработка и применение информационной образовательной среды вуза может стать реальной почвой для устранения этой проблемы 1. Учет в формировании всех компонент и ресурсов среды особенностей всех составляющих методической системы максимально приблизит ресурсы среды к сложившейся практике обучения, сделает процесс информатизации максимально эффективным и послужит еще одним фактором, способствующим интеграции и унификации информационных ресурсов и технологий. Разработка и интеграция информационных ресурсов должна ориентироваться на модель подготавливаемого специалиста, соответствующую целям обучения. При разработке модели специалиста должны использоваться такие методы как анализ реальной практики использования специалистов данного профиля и использование данных прогноза о развитии той сферы деятельности, для которой готовится специалист. Содержание обучения во многом определяется целями подготовки специалистов вузе и наряду с методами оказывает наиболее существенное влияние на формирование и развитие информационных ресурсов среды. Очевидно, что основное влияние содержания обучения отражается в информационных ресурсах учебной и контрольно-измерительной компонент среды. Особое внимание при разработке содержания обучения с использованием современных компьютерных средств и отборе содержательного наполнения ресурсов среды должно быть обращено на дидактический принцип научности обучения, подразумевающий, что содержание образования должно соответствовать уровню современной науки, включать информативный материал, необходимый для создания у студентов представления о частных и общенаучных методах познания, демонстрировать студентам важнейшие закономерности процесса познания. Методы обучения также должны находить адекватное отражение в специфике разработки и функционирования всех компонент информационной образовательной среды вуза. Некорректная разработка отдельных ресурсов одной из компонент может привести либо к невозможности реализовать задуманную методику, либо к снижению педагогического эффекта от ее реализации. Одним из методов, в наибольшей степени соответствующих требованиям к системе образования о включении компьютерной техники в процесс обучения, является метод моделирования 2. Использование компьютерного моделирования в учебном процессе (исследование явлений на основе готовых моделей и построение моделей самими студентами) позволяет существенно повысить интенсивность обучения. Кроме того, эффективность учебного процесса существенно повышается в случае компьютеризированного решения специальных задач. Существенное влияние на ресурсный состав информационной образовательной среды и порядок интеграции отдельных ресурсов в среду оказывают формы и средства обучения. Так, например, на практических занятиях могут быть активно использованы возможности подобных ресурсов. С учетом такого использования в среде должны быть предусмотрены имитационные, расчетные, лабораторные и моделирующие ресурсы. Их разработка и использование должны учитывать характер практического занятия, специфику работы на нем студентов, методы, которые преподаватель может и желает использовать в связи с практической формой деятельности студентов. Часть средств обучения, представляющих собой различные компьютерные и телекоммуникационные программы и ресурсы, включается в состав информационной образовательной среды. Благодаря этому, такую среду можно рассматривать и как единое универсальное высокотехнологичное средство обучения в вузе. По отношению к средствам обучения ресурсы информационной образовательной среды играют двойную роль. Во-первых, они сами могут выступать как эффективные электронные средства поддержки педагогической деятельности. Во-вторых, с помощью ресурсов среды может быть осуществлено хранение информации о традиционных неэлектронных средствах обучения, благодаря чему оптимизируется их использование в учебном процессе, а сам учебный процесс становится более интенсивным и эффективным. Возможности компьютера И.В. Роберт 54 выделил следующие возможности современного компьютера: -индивидуализирование и дифференцирование процесса обучения; -осуществленте контроля с диагностикой ошибок и с обратной связью; -осуществление контроля и самокоррекции учебной деятельности; -освобождение учебного времени за счет выполнения компьютером трудоемких рутинных вычислительных работ; -визуализация учебной информации; -моделирование и имитация изучаемых процессов или явлений; -проведение лабораторных работ в условиях имитации на компьютере реального опыта или эксперимента; -формирование умения принимать оптимальное решение в различных ситуациях; -развитие определенного вида мышления (например, наглядно-образного, теоретического); -усиление мотивации обучения (например, за счет изобразительных средств программы или вкрапления игровых ситуаций); -формирование культуры познавательной деятельности и др. 5) Электронные издания, электронные учебники, требования к их разработке Электронное издание (ЭИ) — это совокупность графической, текстовой, цифровой, речевой, музыкальной, видео–, фото– и другой информации, а также печатной документации пользователя. Электронное издание может быть исполнено на любом электронном носителе — магнитном (магнитная лента, магнитный диск и др.), оптическом (CD–ROM, DVD, CD–R, CD–I, CD+ и др.), а также опубликовано в электронной компьютерной сети. Учебное электронное издание (УЭИ) должно содержать систематизированный материал по соответствующей научно–практической области знаний, обеспечивать творческое и активное овладение студентами и учащимися знаниями, умениями и навыками в этой области. УЭИ должно отличаться высоким уровнем исполнения и художественного оформления, полнотой информации, качеством методического инструментария, качеством технического исполнения, наглядностью, логичностью и последовательностью изложения. Учебник (У)— учебное издание, содержащее систематическое изложение учебной дисциплины или ее раздела, части, соответствующее государственному стандарту и учебной программе и официально утвержденное в качестве данного вида издания. Электронный учебник (ЭУ) — основное УЭИ, созданное на высоком научном и методическом уровне, полностью соответствующее федеральной составляющей дисциплины Государственного образовательного стандарта специальностей и направлений, определяемой дидактическими единицами стандарта и программой. Учебное пособие (УП) — это издание, частично или полностью заменяющее или дополняющее учебник и официально утвержденное в качестве данного вида издания. Электронное учебное пособие (ЭУП) — это электронное издание, частично или полностью заменяющее или дополняющее учебник и официально утвержденное в качестве данного вида издания. Гипертекст — это текст, представленный в электронной форме и снабженный разветвленной системой связей, позволяющей мгновенно переходить от одного его фрагмента к другому в соответствии с некоторой иерархией фрагментов. Интеллектуальное ядро (ИЯ) — специальный комплекс программ, реализующих математические операции в численной и символьной формах. Компьютерное объяснение — объяснение, использующее наглядность, индуктивные умозаключения и формирование понятий путем ответов на вопросы типа “да” и “нет”. Компьютерное решение — решение таким методом, который, являясь наиболее простым и естественным, требует столь громоздких вычислений и преобразований, что без компьютера не применяется. Визуализация — представление в наглядной форме с помощью рисунков, графиков и анимации. 6) Компьютерные средства обучения К средствам обучения относят наглядные пособия, технические средства обучения, дидактические материалы и т.п. В последнее время существенно изменились средства обучения. В связи с появлением персональных компьютеров возник новый вид процесса проблемного обучения - проблемно-компьютерное обучение. Появление нового элемента (компьютера) в педагогической системе во многом может изменить ее функции и позволяет достичь нового педагогического эффекта. Как и при внедрении всякого другого средства обучения, возникает ряд проблем, связанных с психолого-педагогическими условиями применения компьютера в процессе обучения. В то же время компьютер дает такие возможности информационного обеспечения учебного процесса, которых до сих пор никогда не было. Возникает серьезная многоаспектная проблема выбора стратегии внедрения компьютера в обучение, которая позволила бы использовать все его преимущества и избежать потерь, влияющих на качество педагогического процесса и затрагивающих развитие основных сфер человека. Поэтому прежде чем приступить к проектированию учебного процесса с использованием ЭВМ, преподаватель должен знать методику обучения с применением компьютера. Следовательно, правомерно ставить вопрос о новой технологии обучения, которая давала бы преимущества, компенсирующие затраты на приобретение ЭВМ и на овладение навыками работы с ней. Для этого нужен поиск принципиально новых перспективных решений использования компьютера как эффективного средства обучения. Анализ научного знания позволяет систематизировать и выделить следующие функции компьютера в обучении: - технико-педагогические (обучающие и управляющие программы, диагностирующие, моделирующие, экспертные, диалоговые, консультирующие, расчетно-логические); - дидактические ( компьютер как тренажер, как репетитор, как ассистент, как устройство, моделирующее определенные ситуации; компьютер как средство интенсификации учебной деятельности, оптимизации деятельности преподавателя; компьютер как средство, выполняющее функции: оперативного обновления учебной информации, получения оперативной информации об индивидуальных особенностях обучающихся; компьютер как средство корректировки, контроля и оценки их деятельности, ее активизации и стимулирования). Задача педагогики в этой связи состоит в том, чтобы определить и обеспечить те условия, при которых обозначенные функции действительно достигаются. На практике же эти условия или не выявлены, или не используются, поэтому и функции компьютера реализуются зачастую на примитивном (в педагогическом аспекте) уровне. Что это за условия? Не претендуя на абсолютную полноту, назовем следующие: - взаимосвязь применения компьютера и целей, содержания, форм и методов обучения; - сочетание слова преподавателя и применения компьютера; - дидактическая структура компьютерного занятия; - мотивационное обеспечение компьютерного занятия; - сочетание компьютера и других ТСО. Вычленение названных условий необходимо для того, чтобы найти разумное, дидактически обоснованное соответствие между логикой работы ЭВМ и логикой развертывания учебной деятельности. В настоящее время вторая логика приносится в жертву первой, поэтому компьютеризация обучения не дает должного педагогического эффекта. Установка в школьном классе или вузовской аудитории ЭВМ есть не окончание компьютеризации, а начало компьютерного обучения. Рассмотрим подробнее его условия. Взаимосвязь компьютера с основными компонентами педагогического процесса. Здесь важно вскрыть целесообразность применения компьютера и его сочетаемость с содержанием, формами и методами обучения. С какой целью применяют компьютер? На сегодняшнем этапе применения компьютерного обучения выделены следующие цели: - по временному фактору: выигрыш во времени при контроле учащихся и их диагностировании, выигрыш в тиражировании и предъявлении контрольных и самостоятельных работ учащихся, обработка результатов и их оперативное доведение до каждого обучающегося и т.п.; - по степени “охвата” учащихся в учебном процессе: возможность массового обучения на этапе актуализации опорных знаний и способов действий, на этапе отработки репродуктивных умений и навыков; - по реализации индивидуального подхода к учащимся: каждый работает с компьютером с учетом своего темпа и возможностей; - по степени “механизации” педагогических операций: интенсификация работы учащегося при подготовке лабораторных и практических работ, работа компьютера в режиме тренажера, репетитора, работа с компьютером над лекционным материалом, на лабораторно-практических занятиях. В представленном перечне целей видно, что используется только одна сторона компьютерного обучения - программированное обучение, но только на более совершенной технике. Практика использования систем программирования подтверждает правомерность такого набора целей при решении задачи формирования практических умений и навыков. Но технологии программированного обучения, по существу, дублируют традиционные методы обучения: оптимизируя операционные и регуляторные компоненты управления деятельностью учащегося, они существенно обедняют и даже разрушают другие ее компоненты (интеллектуальный, мотивационный, эмоциональный). Поэтому использование целей программированного обучения необходимо, но недостаточно: оно достаточно лишь в узком спектре педагогических ситуаций, связанных с формированием навыков, но совершенно недостаточно в ситуациях развития основных сфер человека. Мы не отвергаем приведенную выше номенклатуру целей, но ее необходимо существенно дополнить. В чем ее недостатки? Она предполагает значительное облегчение труда преподавателя, но не направлена на развитие учащегося как субъекта деятельности, ибо в этом случае остается вне поля анализа проблема организации учебной деятельности. С учетом этого основной стратегической линией психолого-педагогического обеспечения компьютерного обучения становится обоснование целостных систем учебной деятельности, сохраняющих и при использовании компьютера все возможности формирования и развития основных сфер человека. Иначе говоря, необходима номенклатура целей, учитывающая новые педагогические концепции личностно ориентированного обучения и индивидуально-деятельностный подход. Отсюда следует, что вышеприведенную номенклатуру целей необходимо дополнить следующим образом: - развитие интеллектуальной сферы: развитие мышления (познавательного, творческого), памяти, внимания, качеств ума (сообразительность, гибкость, экономичность, самостоятельность), мыслительных навыков (вычленение, сличение, анализ и пр.), познавательных умений (видеть противоречие, проблему, ставить вопросы, выдвигать гипотезы и пр.), умений учиться, формирование предметных знаний, умений, навыков; - развитие мотивационной сферы: формирование потребностей - интеллектуальной, в знаниях, в познании природы, общества, человека, закономерностей мышления и познания; потребности в овладении способами познания и преобразовательной деятельности; воспитание мотивов учения (познавательные интересы, смысл изучения предмета и пр.), мотивов достижения и др.; - развитие эмоциональной сферы: формирование необходимых навыков управления своими чувствами и эмоциональными состояниями, преодоление излишней тревожности, воспитание адекватной самооценки; - развитие волевой сферы: формирование целеустремленности, умения преодолевать мышечные и нервные напряжения, развитие инициативы, уверенности в своих силах, развитие умений владеть собой, обучение знаниям - как действовать, как планировать деятельность, как ее осуществлять и вести контроль без посторонней помощи; - формирование учебной деятельности в целом и основных ее компонентов: управление вниманием обучающихся, разъяснение им смысла предстоящей деятельности, актуализация необходимых потребностно-мотивационных состояний, стимулирование целеполагания, создание условий для успешного выполнения учащимися системы исполнительских действий, помощь и коррекция деятельности, оценивание процесса и результата учебной деятельности обучаемых. Рассмотрим сочетаемость компьютера с содержанием, формами и методами обучения. Опыт отечественной высшей и средней школы, как и опыт зарубежной школы, показывает, что для применения компьютера в любом предмете практически нет ограничений. Но содержание компьютерного занятия должно обязательно включать данные о способах анализа условия задачи, о поисках способа ее решения, о способах контроля за правильностью решения. То есть в содержание необходимо включать данные о всех типах рефлексии - интеллектуальной, личностной и межличностной: учитывать, как учащиеся понимают логику компьютерного обучения, смысл требований и пр. Применение компьютера должно учитывать сложившиеся формы обучения. Современные формы обучения независимо от типа школы имеют следующую инвариантную структуру: - актуализация опорных знаний и способов действий; - формирование новых понятий и способов действий; - применение знаний, формирование умений. Как сочетается с выделенными этапами компьютер? Многое зависит от специфики учебного предмета: очень трудно формализовать знания по гуманитарным предметам (хотя это и временные трудности), трудно также с помощью компьютера развивать творческое мышление. Поэтому второй этап занятия (формирование новых понятий и способов действий) чаще проводится традиционными (вербальными) методами. Первый и третий этапы, как показывает опыт применения компьютеров в учебном процессе и наши исследования, вполне поддаются компьютеризации. На этапе актуализации компьютер может восполнить недостающие у учащихся знания независимо от того, по какой причине они у него отсутствуют, поможет ему вспомнить необходимые опорные знания и способы действий. Учитель при этом может получить информацию об уровне актуализации знаний всех учащихся. Все это создает определенные предпосылки успеха обучения на других этапах. На этапе применения компьютерное обучение может полностью погрузить учащихся в самостоятельную деятельность. Приведенная выше структура занятия носит название дидактической структуры. Наряду с ней существует психологическая структура занятия. Для компьютерного обучения нами предлагается следующая структура: - управление вниманием учащихся на занятии: включение их в деятельность в начале урока, организация внимания при смене деятельности, поддержание непроизвольного и произвольного внимания на необходимое время; - раскрытие смысла предстоящей деятельности: каждому учащемуся самому нужно осознать смысл предстоящей деятельности. Только тогда у него возникнет желание что-то делать, только тогда он включится в активную деятельность. Для этого учащийся должен получить информацию о предмете потребности, позволяющую ему ясно представить, какие знания ему надо усвоить, какими способами овладеть, что необходимо делать и почему это необходимо; - актуализация мотивационных состояний: учащийся под влиянием педагогических воздействий осознает свои побуждения и действует, побуждаемый значимым в данной ситуации мотивом; - совместное с учащимися целеполагание: формулирование проблемы, целей предстоящей деятельности; - формирование системы учебных действий (планирующие, ориентировка в деятельности, исполнительские); - формирование способов контроля за своими действиями; - формирование самооценки, отношения к процессу и результату деятельности. Как приведенную выше психологическую структуру компьютерного занятия реализовать практически? Рассмотрим инвариантный сценарий модели компьютерного занятия. На первых двух этапах психологической структуры создается высокая личностная заинтересованность учащихся с помощью информации, вводимой на мониторе компьютера: - информация о необходимости учения, значимости знаний; - информация об актуальности и практической значимости обучающей программы, предъявляемой компьютером; - информация, помогающая настроиться на работу, сосредоточить внимание; - информация, настраивающая на самообразование и развитие познавательного интереса; - информация, объясняющая важность и актуальность выбранной темы изучения; - информация, объясняющая, что в обучающей программе имеются специальные средства, помогающие преодолению трудностей; - одобрительная информация о правильном отношении обучаемого к образованию, к необходимости стремления к новым знаниям; - одобрительная информация о правильном выборе профессии (специальности), о важности обучения рациональным способам учения; - информация, объясняющая, что в обучающей программе имеются средства, способствующие развитию инициативы и волевых качеств. На третьем этапе с помощью компьютера вводится: - информация о том, где реально могут пригодиться получаемые знания; - информация, подчеркивающая те вопросы, которые демонстрируют определенные приемы учебной деятельности; - информация, объясняющая, как в случае затруднения обращаться за помощью, какой вид помощи выбрать; - информация, требующая проявления максимума самостоятельности при выполнении заданий; - информация, подчеркивающая, что рассматриваемая ситуация развивает умение ставить цели учебной деятельности; - информация, объясняющая, что в случае затруднения будет выдаваться дополнительная информация, ставиться вопросы, помогающие решению рассматриваемых проблем; - информация, подчеркивающая, что решение этих проблем способствует формированию определенных умений; - информация, подчеркивающая, что действия, осуществляемые обучаемыми, формируют умения учебной и профессиональной деятельности; - информация, объясняющая, что в случае затруднений будут выдаваться вспомогательные задания или алгоритмические предписания. На четвертом этапе происходит сознательный выбор учащимися цели деятельности, выбор решения, как действовать. На этом этапе осуществляется создание индивидуальной установки на выполняемую деятельность. Возможности компьютера здесь ограничены, и лучше этот этап проводить в процессе живого общения между педагогом и обучаемыми. На заключительных этапах психологической структуры компьютерного занятия вновь можно использовать компьютер и дать возможность учащимся выбрать вид помощи. В случае затруднений предложить дополнительные вопросы или информацию, учебные задачи, алгоритмические предписания. Центральной задачей преподавателя на этих этапах является моделирование с помощью компьютера индивидуальной деятельности обучаемых. Приведем сценарий дифференцированных вспомогательных обучающих воздействий. Учащимся предъявляется задание; в случае затруднений обучающая программа предлагает: - “выберите помощь”: 1) подсказка, 2) правильный ответ без объяснения, 3) правильный ответ с объяснением; - “нужна ли помощь?”: 1) попробуйте ответить еще раз; 2) устраните ошибку; 3) правильный ответ с объяснением; - помощь в доброжелательной форме с нарастающей степенью подсказки, приводящей в итоге к правильному ответу; - указание на причину затруднений: типичная причина (№1), типичная причина (№2), другое; - дополнительную информацию, заставляющую обучаемого задуматься над тем, к чему он должен стремиться, чтобы найти правильное решение; - дополнительные вопросы типа “Что дано?” “Что нужно найти?”; - вспомогательные учебные задачи, проблемные вопросы, которые помогут определить принцип решения основной задачи; - выполнить алгоритмические предписания; - мотивационные указания, дополнительные указания. Таким образом, модель компьютерного занятия должна быть многогранной, или полифункциональной: формировать не только знания, но и развивать обучаемых, вовлекать их в сферу разносторонней психической деятельности. На этой основе происходит развитие интеллекта, мотивации, воли и пр. Поэтому модель компьютерного занятия должна быть также процессуальной. Процесс - это не только изменение, но и ряд генетически преемственных стадий развития, соответствующих этапам компьютерного обучения. Модель должна также отвечать критериям противоречивости и проблемности, вариативности и гибкости. Как уже отмечалось, компьютерное занятие не предполагает стопроцентного использования своего времени на работу с компьютером. Поэтому необходимо рассмотреть проблему сочетания слова преподавателя и использования компьютера. Можно выделить несколько форм такого сочетания: 1) преподаватель руководит работой обучаемых с компьютером, знания об объекте изучения они извлекают сами; 2) знания об объекте изучения обучаемый получает от преподавателя, а компьютер служит подтверждением или конкретизацией вербальных сообщений; 3) на основании работы с компьютером, осуществленной учащимися, преподаватель решает совместно с ними учебную проблему; 4) опираясь на информацию, заложенную в компьютер, педагог сам решает проблему (и показывает ее решение) монологическим методом. В зависимости от рассмотренных форм сочетания компьютерное занятие может быть проведено различными методами обучения: - алгоритмическим и исследовательским методами при первой форме сочетания; - монологическим и диалогическим методами - при второй форме; - при третьей форме сочетания действий преподавателя и применения ЭВМ доминирующими методами будут диалогический и эвристический; - четвертая форма сочетания предопределяет применение монологического метода обучения. Эффективность проведения занятия с компьютерным сопровождением зависит от многих факторов. К ним, как известно, относятся: содержание учебного материала (его противоречивость, насыщенность математическим аппаратом или гуманитарным содержанием, возможность его программирования, создания проблемных ситуаций и др.); форма проведения занятий (урок, лекция, практическое занятие, коллоквиум, консультация и др.); выбранная преподавателем форма сочетания компьютера с применяемыми им методами обучения; актуальный уровень развития у учащихся интеллектуальной, мотивационной и других сфер; наконец, уровень методического мастерства преподавателя и его умение отбирать и применять программные педагогические средства (ППС). Таким образом, модель компьютерного занятия как дидактическая система включает номенклатуру целей обучения знаниям и умениям, целей развития основных сфер человека, целей формирования учебной деятельности; характеристику содержания учебного материала, критерии его отбора для создания программных педагогических средств, связи программного материала с остальным содержанием занятия; характеристику дидактической структуры занятия; мотивационное его обеспечение; указания на формы связи деятельности преподавателя и применения компьютера и связанное с ними сочетание методов обучения. Педагогическая эффективность компьютерного занятия зависит от ряда вышеназванных факторов и от того, насколько реализован замысел, представленный в его модели. 8) Инструментальные средства преподавателя, авторские системы (АОС) Инструментальные средства набор программ, выполняющих функции, связанные с созданием или модернизацией новых программ в виртуальной среде обучения, включающий, как минимум, текстовой редактор, транслятор, графический редактор, загрузчик, а также средства отладки программ. Использование специализированных инструментальных систем для создания педагогических приложений Система Hyper Studio Программа HyperStudio (разработчик — фирма Roger Wagner, Великобритании) является интерактивной системой для самостоятельной разработки учителем элек¬тронных средств учебного или образовательного назначения. Пакет HyperMetod Разработчик пакета: HyperMethod Company (Санкт-Петербург) Назначение па¬кета создание электронных каталогов, написание разного рода мультимедиа прило¬жений и программных средств учебного назначения, создание публикаций в Интернет. HyperMethod позволяет создавать мультимедиа приложения, объединяющие в одно целое звук, видео, рисунки, анимацию, текст и гипертекст. eLearning Office 3000 Программный пакет eLearning Office 3000 компании HyperMethod Company 1 является более поздней разработкой компании Пакет так же, как и предыдущая версия HyperMethod, предназначен для создания электронных учебных пособий, дистанционных мультимедийных курсов, систем для тестирования знаний. В пакете заложены возможности управления интерактивными лекциями, се¬минарами, конференциями в сети Интернет Платформа 1С: Образование Платформа 1С: Образование разработана известной фирмой 1С» (http://repetitor.lc.ru) Это универсальное средство, позволяющее разработчику или пре¬подавателю, профессионально владеющему компьютером, создавать свои учебные курсы и системы тестов «УРОК» Универсальный Редактор Обучающих Курсов — сокращенно «УРОК» Система «УРОК» разработана НПФ ДиСофт (г Москва), ведущая версия — 6 00, введена в экс¬плуатацию в 2001 г. Система предназначена для учителей и преподавателей. Данная ин¬струментальная система представляет собой программный комплекс, обеспечивающий создание электронных средств учебного и образовательного назначения контрольных за¬даний в различных предметных областях, проведение тестирования. «УРОК» может быть также использован для создания презентационных, демонстрационных комплексов и проектов Система Authorware Инструментальное программное средство Authorware (Macromedia) специально ориентировано на создание разного рода электронных средств учебного назначения Программа позволяет создавать гипертекстовые и гипермедийные программные продукты Следовательно, текст может сопровождаться звуком, включать в себя ани¬мационные ролики и видеофрагменты. Система ToolBooK ToolBook разработана компанией Asymetrix Это программный продукт для профессиональных разработчиков. Система является гибкой и мощной средой разра¬ботки педагогических приложений Система позволяет разрабатывать профессио¬нальные мультимедиа-приложения, реализующие интерактивное обучение, програм¬мировать базы данных и базы знаний, разрабатывать документы, представленные в Нескольких средах (гиперсреда), создавать гипертекстовые приложения Страницы та¬ких приложений связаны через «активные» слова и кнопки, что позволяет каждому читателю изучать некоторый предмет в темпе определенном его индивидуальными способностями 10) Интернет технологии в образовании В настоящее время влияние образования на возможности трудоустройства человека и на его уровень жизни стало стало более сильное, чем раньше. Сегодня требования, предъявляемые к образованию, изменились: работник должен постоянно овладевать новыми знаниями, должен уметь продуктивно использовать информационные ресурсы. Одна из проблем современного образования является необходимость соблюдения баланса между пониманием самого процесса обучения и методами традиционного обучения. Ключом к решению этой проблемы являются интернет технологии в образовании, которые подразумевают интеграцию новых вычислительных устройств, глобальное распределение веб-услуг и мощное программное обеспечение. Такая интеграция обеспечивает неограниченные возможности обучения влюбом месте влюбое время. Интернет технологии расширяют постоянно возможности обучения, предоставляют практический опыт ихвнедрения в среду обучения. Система современного обучения представляет собой определенную инфраструктуру, включающую в себя программное обеспечение, необходимое оборудование, наличие Интернета и людей, которые должны обладать знаниями и определенным практическим опытом. Приобретение интернет - технологий является первым шагом в использовании этих технологий для усовершенствования процессов обучения. Все это приводит в конечном счете к созданию новых, более высоких уровней обучения, к реализации новых возможностей человека в процессе обучения в высших учебных заведениях. Для студентов информационные технологии становятся инструментом обучения, для преподавателей – это источник возможности непрерывного усовершенствования учебного процесса. В настоящее время многие студенты, только что переступившие порог ВУЗа, уже обладают знаниями в области интернет технологий. Каждый студент по-разному осваивает новые знания, поэтому раньше преподавателям нужно было найти индивидуальный подход к каждому студенту. Сейчас, при использовании интернет - технологий в образовании, преподаватели могут выдавать новую информацию так, чтобы удовлетворить по возможности все индивидуальные запросы студента. Интернет технологии в образовании дают возможность проводить процесс обучения более интересно, предоставлять нужную информацию в нужное время, участвовать в исследовательских проектах, используются для связи студентов между собой и с преподавателями. Интернет технологии в образовании отвечают реалиям сегодняшнего дня. Внедрение интернет технологии в процесс образования определяется знаниями, которые были получены ранее и получаемыми сегодня результатами, которые формируют процесс обучения. Мощное программное обеспечение, его полное интегрирование с Интернетом дает студентам возможность обмениваться информацией, полученной во время освоения новых знании 12) Особенности использование электронной почты в образовательном процессе Простейший вид телекоммуникаций - электронная почта - уже сейчас, с минимальными затратами, с успехом может быть использован в учебном процессе каждой школы. Учебное значение электронной почты состоит в том, что она • стимулирует и облегчает обмен опытом преподавателей различных предметов; • повышает интерес учащихся к учебному курсу, в котором используется; • расширяет коммуникативную практику учащихся, помогает в совершенствовании письменной речи; • делает возможным использование новых методических приемов, основанных на сопоставлении собственных данных учащихся и тех, которые получены по электронной почте. Использование электронной почты в обучении обычно протекает в форме телекоммуникационных проектов. Учебный телекоммуникационный проект посвящается определенной теме, включает разнообразные виды деятельности учащихся по подготовке и передаче, а также получению и анализу учебной информации с помощью средств компьютерных телекоммуникации, и охватывает по времени от нескольких дней до нескольких месяцев. Простые телекоммуникационные проекты могут выполняться двумя классами учащихся под непосредственным руководством учителей и проходят в форме неструктурированной коллективной переписки. Сложные длительные проекты, в которых участвуют десятки и сотни классов, требуют участия в проектах координаторов и методистов, руководящих ходом телекоммуникаций, добивающихся согласованности содержания и сроков отправки корреспонденции. Большие проекты проводятся в специализированных учебных компьютерных сетях (США, Канады, Великобритании и т.д.). 13) Педагогические возможности ИКТ в образовании Дидактические возможности информационных и коммуникационных технологий Остановимся на описании дидактических возможностей средств ИКТ, реализация которых создает предпосылки интенсификации образо¬вательного процесса, а также создания методик, ориентированных на раз¬витие интеллекта обучаемого, на самостоятельное извлечение и представ¬ление знания. Перечислим их: '• незамедлительная обратная связь между пользователем и средствами ИКТ, определяющая реализацию интерактивного диалога, который характерен тем, что каждый запрос пользователя вызывает от¬ветное действие системы и, наоборот, реплика последней требует реакции пользователя; визуализация учебной информации об изучаемом объекте, процессе (наглядное представление на экране: объекта, его составных частей или их моделей; процесса или его модели, в том числе скрытого в реальном мире; графической интерпретации исследуемой закономерно¬сти, изучаемого процесса); моделирование и интерпретация информации об изучаемых или исследуемых объектах, их отношений, процессов, явлений - как ре¬альных, так и виртуальных (представление на экране математической, информационно-описательной, наглядной модели адекватно оригиналу); архивирование, хранение больших объемов информации с возможностью легкого доступа к ней, ее передачи, тиражирования; автоматизация процессов вычислительной, информационно-поисковой деятельности, а также обработки результатов учебного экс¬перимента с возможностью многократного повторения фрагмента или са¬мого эксперимента; автоматизация процессов информационно-методического обеспечения, организационного управления учебной деятельностью и контроля за результатами усвоения, которая включает в себя автоматиза¬цию проектирования, оперативного планирования и управления образова¬тельным процессом в учебном заведении, автоматизацию информацион¬ной деятельности и информационного взаимодействия между участника¬ми образовательного процесса с помощью локальных и глобальной компьютерных сетей. 18) Виртуальные лаборатории и программные системы моделирования являются эффективным инструментом для вовлечения учеников в активную образовательную среду. В данной статье представлена виртуальная среда для обучения школьников, разработанная в Лаборатории систем мультимедиа МарГТУ. Виртуальная лаборатория включает большое количество экспериментов, которые визуализируются с использованием сочетания трехмерных анимаций и real-time графики. Применение виртуальной лаборатории в обучении повышает понимание учащимся химических процессов и помогает им освоить навыки проведения химических экспериментов. Для того чтобы сделать работу в виртуальной лаборатории более понятной и интересной, в интерфейс лаборатории включен анимированный персонаж – педагогический агент. В статье также описана эффективная технология разработки образовательных продуктов с высоким уровнем интерактивности и насыщенным мультимедиа контентом. 1. Введение Современный рынок электронных образовательных ресурсов развивается очень быстро. Учителю предлагается большой выбор педагогических программных средств (ППС). С каждым днем возможности таких ресурсов, нацеленных на существенное повышение эффективности образовательного процесса в целом и обучения химии в частности, многократно возрастают. В связи с этим возникают принципиальные вопросы: применение каких ППС отвечает задачам современной школы, где и как их надо использовать, какие возможности они должны предоставлять школьникам для того, чтобы стать помощниками на пути познания, саморазвития личности, не ограничивать возможности ребенка (Дорофеев М.В., 2002). По какому пути следует идти создателям и разработчикам ППС нового поколения для того, чтобы успешно решить эти вопросы. В настоящее время существует несоответствие способов представления учебного материала в электронных изданиях и современных теорий обучения. Большинство электронных учебных материалов до сих пор создаются в виде статических гипертекстовых документов, в которые иногда включаются Flash-анимации. В то же время, современными исследованиями (Anderson T. et al., 2004) установлено, что образовательный процесс становится более эффективным при использовании интерактивных, мультимедиа насыщенных образовательных ресурсов, обеспечивающих активные методы обучения. Отчасти сущность этого несоответствия заключается в том, что процесс создания образовательного гипертекста достаточно дешев и прост. Напротив, проектирование и реализация информационной образовательной среды для активного обучения является сложной задачей, требующей больших временных и финансовых затрат. Однако, взаимодействие ребенка с ЭВМ в учебном процессе эффективно лишь в том случае, если ППС соответствует критериям высокого уровня интерактивности, предполагающего полноценный, интеллектуальный диалог машины и пользователя. Для того, чтобы у ребенка возник непроизвольный интерес к сотрудничеству с компьютером и в процессе этого совместного творчества устойчивая познавательная мотивация к решению образовательных, исследовательских задач, необходимо создание таких условий, при которых ребенок становится непосредственным участником событий, развивающихся на экране монитора, то есть условий для полноценного деятельностного подхода к изучаемому явлению. Залог успешного применения ППС в образовательном процессе современной школы заложен в хорошо известных принципах педагогики сотрудничества, которые можно перефразировать следующим образом: «не к компьютеру за готовыми знаниями, а вместе с компьютером за новыми знаниями». Результаты исследований свидетельствуют, что простые электронные формы представления учебного материала при обучении не эффективны (Anderson T. et al., 2004). Кроме того, в (Prensky M., 2000) указывается, что учащиеся «поколения видеоигр» ориентированы на восприятие высоко-интерактивной, мультимедиа насыщенной обучающей среды. Упомянутым выше требованиям наилучшим образом соответствуют образовательные программы, моделирующие объекты и процессы реального мира и системы виртуальной реальности. Соответственно, подобные мультимедиа системы, которые могут быть использованы для поддержки процесса активного обучения, привлекают в последнее время повышенное внимание. Примером таких обучающих систем являются виртуальные лаборатории, которые могут моделировать поведение объектов реального мира в компьютерной образовательной среде и помогают учащимся овладевать новыми знаниями и умениями в научно-естественных дисциплинах, таких как химия, физика и биология. Оппоненты такого подхода высказывают вполне обоснованные опасения, что школьник, в силу своей неопытности, не сможет отличить виртуальный мир от реального, то есть модельные объекты, созданные компьютером, полностью вытеснят объекты реально существующего окружающего мира. Для того, чтобы избежать возможного отрицательного эффекта использования модельных компьютерных сред в процессе обучения, определены два основных направления. Первое: при разработке ППС необходимо накладывать ограничения, вводить соответствующие комментарии, например, вкладывать их в уста педагогических агентов. Второе: использование современного компьютера в школьном образовании ни в коем случае не снижает ведущей роли учителя. Творчески работающий учитель понимает, что современные ППС позволяют учащимся осознать модельные объекты, условия их существования, улучшить таким образом понимание изучаемого материала и, что особенно важно, способствуют умственному развитию школьника. Справедливую критику полной замены реальной школьной лаборатории виртуальной следует направить скорее не разработчикам ППС, а в адрес нерадивых учителей, которые находят множество причин для исключения реального эксперимента из своей практики. Эта статья представляет электронное издание «Виртуальная химическая лаборатория для 8-11 классов», разработанное в Лаборатории систем мультимедиа МарГТУ. При создании данного ППС разработчики попытались реализовать основные идеи современной концепции сотворчества ученика и компьютера, учесть замечания и преодолеть недостатки существующих образовательных электронных изданий. Виртуальная лаборатория содержит большое количество химических опытов, реализованных с использованием трехмерной графики и анимации. В статье также изложен подход, обеспечивающий эффективность финансовых и временных затрат, процесса разработки таких сложных мультимедиа систем как виртуальные лаборатории. 19) Педагогические возможности технологий Веб 2.0 Развитие информационного обеспечения на основе Веб-платформы в первые годы 21 века сопровождалось появлением огромного разнообразия веб-сервисов, которые поддерживали различные потребности и активности пользователей. Важно отметить, что информационные сервисы нового поколения очень уважительно относились к пользователям и рассматривали их как авторов и соавторов сетевого контента. Социальные сервисы и деятельности внутри сетевых сообществ открывают перед педагогической практикой следующие возможности: 1. Использование открытых, бесплатных и свободных электронных ресурсов. В результате распространения социальных сервисов в сетевом доступе оказывается огромное количество материалов, которые могут быть использованы в учебных целях. Сетевые сообщества обмена знаниями могут поделиться своими коллекциями цифровых объектов и программными агентами с образованием. 2. Самостоятельное создание сетевого учебного содержания. Новые сервисы социального обеспечения радикально упростили процесс создания материалов и публикации их в сети. Теперь каждый может не только получить доступ к цифровым коллекциям, но и принять участие в формировании собственного сетевого контента. Сегодня новый контент создается миллионами людей. Они, как муравьи в общий муравейник, приносят в сеть новые тексты, фотографии, рисунки, музыкальные файлы. 3. Освоение информационных концепций, знаний и навыков. Среда информационных приложений открывает принципиально новые возможности для деятельности, в которую чрезвычайно легко вовлекаются люди, не обладающие никакими специальными знаниями в области информатики. Новые формы деятельности связаны как с поиском в сети информации, так и с созданием и редактированием собственных цифровых объектов – текстов, фотографий, программ, музыкальных записей, видеофрагментов. Участие в новых формах деятельности позволяет осваивать важные информационные навыки - повторное использование текстов и кодов, использование метатегов и т.д. 4. Наблюдение за деятельностью участников сообщества практики. Сеть Интернет открывает новые возможности для участия студентов в профессиональных научных сообществах. Цифровая память, агенты и сеть удивительно расширяют не только наши мыслительные способности, но и поле для совместной деятельности и сотрудничества с другими людьми. 5. Создание учебных ситуаций, в которых мы можем наблюдать и изучать недоступные нам ранее феномены. С развитием социального обеспечения сетевая деятельность или сетевое поведение других людей становится нам все доступнее. Совместные действия участников современных сетевых объединений зачастую носят децентрализованный характер. Такую форму совместной деятельности можно назвать стайной. Как форма птичьей стаи образуется в результате выполнения каждой птицей простых операций, так и сложное поведение сетевого сообщества формируется в результате индивидуального поведения отдельных участников, действиями которых никто не руководит. Освоение новых средств ведет не только к тому, что мы можем решать новые задачи, но и меняет наше мировоззрение, позволяет нам видеть мир с новой точки зрения. Использование средств социального обеспечения, позволяющих создавать сетевой контент и отслеживать деятельность своего ближайшего сетевого окружения, ведет к децентрализации сетевого наполнения. При этом общение между людьми все чаще происходит не в форме прямого обмена высказываниями, а в форме взаимного наблюдения за сетевой деятельностью. От участников совместной деятельности не требуется синхронного присутствия в одном и том же месте, в одно и то же время. Каждый член сообщества может выполнять свои простые операции. Эта новая модель сетевого взаимодействия может использоваться в педагогической практике для освоения учениками идей децентрализации и экологических стратегий. Среди новых стратегий мышления, освоение которых стало возможно благодаря развитию компьютеров и компьютерных программ, следует особо выделить те, которые можно определить как экологические. Митчел Резник приводит следующие характеристики этих стратегий. Экологические стратегии отвечают на локальные условия. Решение принимается на основе данных с мест, а не на основе принятых в центре решений. По мере того, как условия меняются, экологические стратегии принимают эти изменения во внимание; эти изменения и вырабатывают новые решения на основе этих изменений. Заранее выбранного плана не существует, и решения время от времени меняются. Многие экологические стратегии предполагают сетевой подход, основанный на вкладе многих простых участников, а не на централизованном управлении. Экологические стратегии не находят отражения в курсе школьного образования. Они очень редко используются даже на уроках биологии и еще более редко как основа для экологического подхода к решению проблем. Применение экологических стратегий в обучении предполагает не только изменения учебных планов, но и изменения в сознании учителей, студентов и разработчиков учебных курсов. Как это ни парадоксально, но именно использование компьютерных и сетевых технологий может помочь людям стать "экологическими мыслителями". Люди нуждаются в более богатом опыте взаимодействия с децентрализованными системами. Этот опыт может быть получен внутри современных сетевых сообществ. Для освоения экологических стратегий необходимо оказаться внутри этой экосистемы, почувствовать себя ее элементом. Поэтому очень важно организовать экологическое образование в процессе, в деятельности, в проживании учениками экологического процесса, частью которого они сами являются. Как правило, чем проще правила индивидуального поведения, тем более сложный характер имеет поведение всей группы. Одна из наиболее известных и часто демонстрируемых компьютерных моделей стайного поведения это модель формирования стаи птиц или рыб. В начале все агенты на экране двигаются в разные стороны, но постепенно под действием окружающих из множества агентов формируется стая, во главе которой находится птица или рыба, которая воспринимается наблюдателями как вожак. Каждый агент выполняет простые действия по простым правилам; действия агентов постоянно повторяются; на действия отдельного агента влияет поведение его ближайшего окружения. Викиуче́бник (англ. Wikibooks) — веб-сайт для коллективного написания учебной литературы, работающий по технологии «вики» на принципах свободы информации: каждый может создать и изменить любую страницу любого учебника, и каждый может бесплатно читать, копировать, издавать и изменять его содержимое. «Викиучебником», со строчной буквы, также называют набор страниц на данном сайте, посвящённых одному предмету (так, викиучебник — учебник, написанный в среде вики). История После рождения и расцвета Википедии, сообщество её участников решило создать аналогичный сайт для написания учебников. Сайт Викиучебник был создан фондом «Викимедиа» 10 июля 2003 года. Среди языковых разделов Викиучебника, подобно Википедии, по количеству учебных материалов лидирует Ответ 5.7. Типы компьютерных программ учебного назначения В дистанционном обучении используются различные способы доставки учебного материала и, соответственно, используются различные типы компьютерных программ. К классу компьютерных программ учебного назначения относится любое программное средство, специально разработанное или адаптированное для применения в обучении, для которых разработаны методики применения в учебном процессе. Методики применения могут быть оформлены в виде текстовых материалов, а также могут быть заключены в самом программном средстве в виде отдельного файла или контекстной помощи. Компьютерные программы учебного назначения могут быть классифицированы по типам следующим образом: компьютерные учебники; предметно-ориентированные среды (микромиры, моделирующие программы, учебные пакеты); лабораторные практикумы; программы-тренажеры; контролирующие программы; справочники, базы данных учебного назначения. 1. Компьютерный учебник Компьютерный учебник - это программно-методический комплекс, обеспечивающий возможность самостоятельно освоить учебный курс или его большой раздел. Он соединяет в себе свойства обычного учебника, справочника, задачника и лабораторного практикума и обладает следующими свойствами: обеспечивает оптимальную для каждого конкретного пользователя последовательность и объем различных форм работы с курсом, состоящую в чередовании изучения теории, разбора примеров, методов решения типовых задач, отработки навыков решения типовых задач, проведения самостоятельных исследований и формирования мотивов дальнейшей познавательной деятельности; обеспечивает возможность самоконтроля качества приобретенных знаний и навыков; прививает навыки исследовательской деятельности; экономит время учащегося, необходимое для изучения курса. Компьютерный учебник может быть реализован в виде книги с комплектом дискет или CD-ROM. Книга представляет собой руководство по изучению курса, которое содержит: изложение теории, примеров, методов решения задач; рекомендации для обращения к программным продуктам; все инструкции по работе с программной частью комплекса; средства контроля знаний. Дискета содержит обучающие программы различных типов, обеспечивающие компьютерную поддержку курса. Требования к компьютерному учебнику: должен позволять изучить курс, пользуясь только книгой и входящим в программным обеспечением; должен предоставлять обучаемому оптимальное сочетание различных способов изучения курса; все инструкции по использованию программного обеспечения (если они нужны) должны быть приведены в тексте учебника в соответствующих местах; каждый элемент программного обеспечения должен удовлетворять всем требованиям, предъявляемым к программам соответствующего типа. 2. Предметно-ориентированные среды Предметно-ориентированная среда (микромиры, моделирующие программы, учебно-расчетные программы, учебные пакеты и т.п.) - это программа, пакет программ, позволяющий оперировать с объектами некоторого класса. Среда реализует отношения между объектами, операции над объектами и отношениями, соответствующие их определению, а также обеспечивает наглядное представление объектов и их свойств. Примерами таких микромиров может быть Derive. Обучаемый оперирует объектами среды, руководствуясь методическими указаниями, в целях достижения поставленной дидактической задачи, либо производит исследование, цели и задачи которого поставлены учащимся самостоятельно. Требования к предметно-ориентированной среде: при моделировании объектов и отношений должны сохраняться общепринятые обозначения и терминология; должна иметь справочный режим, содержащий определение всех используемых объектов и отношений и справочный режим, описывающий правила работы. методическая документация должна содержать теоретические сведения об изучаемом объекте и методах его исследования. 3. Лабораторный практикум. Программы этого типа служат для проведения наблюдений над объектами, их взаимосвязями, или некоторыми их свойствами, для обработки результатов наблюдений, для их численного и графического представления, для исследования различных аспектов использования этих объектов на практике. Требования к лабораторному практикуму: должны быть четко определены цели эксперимента, описаны средства и методики проведения эксперимента, методы обработки и анализа экспериментальных данных, формы отчета; в документации, необходимо привести образец формы отчета и примеры, в полном объеме реализующие методические требования (образец выполнения работы). 4. Тренажеры Тренажеры служат для отработки и закрепления технических навыков решения задач. Они обеспечивают получение информации по теории и приемам решения задач, тренировку на различных уровнях самостоятельности, контроль и самоконтроль. Предоставляют вспомогательные средства (калькулятор, таблицы, "записная книжка", автоматическое решение подзадач и т.п.). Как правило, включают режимы: теория, демонстрация примеров, работа с репетитором, самостоятельная работа, самоконтроль. Требования к тренажерам: должны быть четко определены виды навыков, для освоения которых предназначен тренажер; необходимые теоретические сведения должны быть сформулированы максимально кратко; доступ к теоретическим сведениям должен быть обеспечен из любого режима, кроме контрольного; в режиме репетитора желательно предусмотреть все возможные пути решения; при самостоятельной работе должна быть предусмотрена отмена учащимся ошибочных действий; темп продвижения должен определяться самим учащимся; должны быть предотвращены утомление и утрата интереса, обусловленные неизбежным для данного класса программ однообразием действий учащегося; порядок и форма записи решения задачи на экране должны быть максимально приближены к принятым в предметной области; должно быть обеспечено протоколирование действий обучаемого; порядок предъявления заданий должен быть направлен от простых - к сложным. 5. Контролирующие программы Контролирующие программы это программные средства, предназначенные для проверки (оценки) качества знаний. Требования к контролирующим программам: должны представлять возможность ввода ответа в форме, максимально приближенной к принятым в предметной области; должны обеспечить адекватный анализ ответа, отличающий опечатку от ошибки и распознающий правильный ответ в любой из эквивалентных форм его представления; не должны предлагать учащемуся выбрать ответ из списка, содержащего заведомо неверные утверждения; должна быть обеспечена фиксация результатов контроля, их хранения, распечатка и статистический анализ. 6. Компьютерные справочники, базы данных учебного назначения Программы этого класса предназначены для хранения и предъявления учащемуся разнообразной учебной информации справочного характера. Для них характерны иерархическая организация материала и средства быстрого поиска информации по различным признакам или по контексту. Требования к компьютерным справочникам, базам данных учебного назначения: должна использоваться стандартная форма представления знаний; должна быть обеспечена возможность получения необходимой справки из любого места программы; должна быть обеспечена возможность сохранения и вывода полученной справки; должна быть обеспечена возможность получения комплексных справок со сведениями из нескольких различных разделов курса; количество информации на экране не должно превышать норм, определяемых психолого-педагогическими и гигиеническими требованиями. Создай собственный wiki-сайт или wiki-страницу на Вавилон.wiki! Основные понятия информатизации обучения Добавить в закладки: Из проекта Вавилон.wiki Процесс информатизации общества дал толчок развитию информатизации образования, которая является одним из важнейших условий реформирования и модернизации системы отечественного образования, так как именно в сфере образования подготавливаются и воспитываются те люди, которые не только формируют новую информационную среду общества, но которым предстоит самим жить и работать в этой новой среде. ОСНОВНЫЕ ПОНЯТИЯ в федеральном законе “Об информации, информатизации и защите информации”, других нормативных актах и введенные в процессе разработки концепции: государственная информационная политика - основные направления деятельности органов государственной власти и механизмы их реализации при формировании информационного общества в России, формировании Единого информационного пространства России и вхождении ее в мировое информационное пространство; информационное общество - это общество, в' котором главным продуктом являются знания, где каждый его член имеет доступ к нужной ему информации, которое способно обеспечить каждого члена информационными, технологическими и техническими инструментами и средствами; информационное пространство - совокупность информационных ресурсов и систем, телекоммуникационных систем и сетей, функционирующих на основе единых принципов и по общим правилам, обеспечивающим оптимальное информационное взаимодействие субъектов, а также наиболее полное удовлетворение их информационных потребностей; интегрированная информационная среда - комплекс взаимоувязанных и взаимодействующих отраслевых, корпоративных и проблемно-ориентированных информационных сред, в том числе: органов государственной власти и местного самоуправления; социальной и правовой сферы (наука, высшая школа, образование, культура, средства массовой информации, здравоохранение, социальное обеспечение, занятость, жилищно-коммунальные службы, юридические консультации и т.д.); сферы производства и производственной инфраструктуры (сельское хозяйство, промышленность, энергетика, связь, транспорт, строительство и т.д.); сферы рыночной инфраструктуры (банки, фонды и т.д.). информатизация - организационный социально-экономический и научно-технический процесс создания оптимальных условий для удовлетворения информационных потребностей и реализации прав граждан, органов государственной власти, органов местного самоуправления, организаций, общественных объединений на основе формирования и использования информационных ресурсов; информационные ресурсы - отдельные документы и отдельные массивы документов, документы и массивы документов в информационных системах (библиотеках, архивах, фондах, банках данных, других информационных системах); • информационная система - организационно упорядоченная совокупность документов, массивов документов и информационных технологий, в том числе с использованием средств вычислительной техники и связи, реализующих информационные процессы; • информационные процессы - процессы сбора, обработки, накопления, хранения, поиска и распространения информации; информационная среда - совокупность информационных ресурсов и систем, а также отношений, возникающих в ходе информационных процессов; субъекты информационных процессов - государство, физические и юридические лица, участвующие в информационных процессах в качестве собственников и владельцев информационных ресурсов, пользователей информации, участников инфраструктуры управления; объекты информационных процессов - информационные ресурсы, системы, технологии и средства их обеспечения. mediateka.edu54.ru/p36aa1.html Открытое образование – система обучения, доступная любому желающему, без анализа его исходного уровня знаний, использующая технологии и методики дистанционного обучения и обеспечивающая обучение в ритме, удобном учащемуся. Система непрерывной профессиональной подготовки учителей в области использования средств ИКТ – это суммативная образовательная система, включающая цели, содержание, средства, формы и методы обучения, воспитания и развития школьников, студентов, учителей на этапах допрофессионального, базового профессионального и послепрофессионального образования, включая самосовершенствование личности. Гуманизация образования – создание таких условий учебного взаимодействия между обучаемым и преподавателем, которые предполагают наиболее полное развитие личности обучаемого за счет не только усвоения программного материала, но и познания каждым самого себя, развития самоуважения, стремления поделиться знаниями с другими Телекоммуникации – термин образован от греческого слова tele (далеко, вдаль) и латинского слова – communicatio (общение). Современное значение термина «телекоммуникации» подразумевает такие средства дистантной передачи информации и информационного ресурса, как радиосвязь, телевизионная, телефонная, телеграфная, телетайпная, спутниковая связь, основанные на применении современной компьютерной техники, информационных технологиях с привлечением оптоволоконных технологий. Технология – совокупность методов обработки, изготовления, изменения состояния, свойств, формы объекта (материального или информационного) в процессе производства (в случае материального объекта) или в процессе продуцирования (в случае информационного объекта), а также наука о способах воздействия на материал (в случае материального объекта) или на информационный продукт (в случае информационного объекта), соответствующими орудиями производства (в случае материального объекта). Экспертная обучающая система (ЭОС) – является средством представления знаний, организует диалог пользователя с системой, обеспечивает: пояснение стратегии и тактики решения задач изучаемой предметной области; контроль уровня знаний, умений и навыков с диагностикой ошибок по результатам обучения и оценкой достоверности контроля; автоматизацию процесса управления самой системой в целом. World Wide Web Consortium – W3C (Международный консорциум всемирной сети Интернет) – это международный отраслевой консорциум, созданный в октябре 1994 г. для разработки стандартных протоколов обмена данных, которые способствуют развитию всемирной сети Интернет и гарантируют взаимосовместимость сетей. Услуги, предоставляемые консорциумом, включают: хранение информации о всемирной сети Интернет для разработчиков и пользователей; справочную кодовую реализацию стандартов; создание опытных образцов и пакетов программ, демонстрирующих использование новой технологии (http://www.w3с.org) ВАРИАТИВНОСТЬ ПРИМЕНЕНИЯ НОВЫХ ИНФОРМАЦИОННЫХ ТЕХНОЛОГИЙ (НИТ) В ПЕДАГОГИЧЕСКОЙ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ ПРЕПОДАВАТЕЛЕЙ. Богданова С. В ИПК и ПРНОМО, г. Москва Не смотря на кажущийся хаос в информационном пространстве и произвольность форм его изучения и преподавания предметов информационно-компьютерного цикла, деятельность преподавателей информатики поддается определенной логике, организованна и включает совокупности проектировочного, конструктивного, организаторского, ориентационного, коммуникативного и гностического компонентов. В едином информационно-образовательном пространстве динамичность применяемых технологий вызывает интерес к изучению способов развития мышления и обучения с помощью НИТ, а также повышения квалификации самих преподавателей информатики и учителей, использующих новые информационные технологии. Преподавателям информатики постоянно требуется периодическое повышениe квалификации в связи с тем, что возникают новые области знания, разнопрофильные учебные заведения, вырастает объем и изменяется характер научно-технической информации. Маска экспериментатора и революционера в педагогике какое-то время скрывала истинное лицо учителя, использующего НИТ. Как оказалось, он был "ретроградом", так как защищал идеалы педагогики на перепутье современности и старался выжить, завербовав соратников в учительской среде . Вариативность обусловлена противоречивым характером внедрения новых информационных технологий в образовательную область и влиянием этого на профессионально-педагогическую квалификацию преподавателей : с одной стороны интенсивно развиваются такие ее виды, как учебные игры, экспертные системы учебного назначения, дистанционное обучение, телекоммуникационные средства связи, а с другой - идет пересмотр основ информатизации образования в среднем и высшем образовании. Обучение информационной культуре учеников и коллег обеспечивает высокий уровень образованности, закладывает прочный фундамент структурированния знаний, дает средства и методы для развития способностей к ориентации в быстро меняющемся мире, позволяет успешно осваивать любую профессиональную область деятельности и способствовать саморазвитию человека. Эти задачи требуют серьезной перестройки технологии учебного процесса, решающая роль в реализации содержательной компоненты которой принадлежит НИТ. Поэтапное повышение квалификации учителей способствует в условиях компьютеризации увеличению доли поисковых и творческих компонентов в педагогической деятельности. Это вызывает глубокий профессиональный интерес, пробуждает творческие способности учителя и позволяет их реализовать, способствует возвышению педагогического труда. Факультет информационных технологий ИПК и ПРНО МО в настоящее время работает над реализацией комплекса вариативных курсов повышения квалификации преподавателей и учителей, применяющих НИТ. Практика показала, что необходимо использовать имеющийся опыт по применению НИТ в учебном процессе, проводя методологические, психолого-педагогические, организационно-методические, инновационные семинары и конференции, открытые уроки с последующим обсуждением полученных результатов, путем проведения межрегиональных и международных симпозиумов, активного использования средств телекоммуникаций. Использование новых информационных технологий должно происходить разнопланово: как предмет изучения, как средство обучения, как средство управления образовательным процессом, как инструмент научно-исследовательской и научно-методической работы педагога. По мере введения новых информационных технологий в образование, коммуникативные умения расширяются и включают в себя овладение телекоммуникационными навыками, которые имеют и коммуникативные особенности, что предполагает использование новых знаний и умений. Таким образом, вариативное повышение квалификации в области НИТ обязательно включает модификацию модулей педагогических технологий. Наиболее существенные изменения, связанные напрямую с вариативностью повышения квалификации преподавателей, использующих НИТ просматриваются в следующих направлениях: - модернизация макро и микроструктур образования, и расширения и углубления применения новых технологий в образовании; - дифференцированная ориентация на индивидуальные и групповые методы обучения и повышения квалификации, массовое использование компьютерных и мульти-медиа технологий; - эффективное использование современных средств коммуникаций в учебном процессе, в том числе телекоммуникаций и дистанционного обучения; - расширенное использование различных средств и форм мобильного обучения , в том числе таких как искусственный интеллект, мультимедиа, виртуальные миры, дистанционное обучение. При условии вариативности применения НИТ в образовании для преподавателей реализуемыми становятся следующие возможности: -организация процесса повышения квалификации с необходимым учетом степени подготовленности преподавателей к обучению новому материалу и освоению новой техники, а также с учетом индивидуальных способностей, темпа восприятия, интересов и мотиваций ; -использование индивидуальных методов и форм обучения, а также прогрессивных методов обучения (проблемный, активные, в том числе организационно-деятельностные игры) ; -совершенствование классических методов обучения за счет применения современных методов решения проблем, исследовательских, аналитических методов; -совершенствование технической базы учебного процесса с помощью интенсивного использования НИТ, в том числе мощных современных компьютеров, телекоммуникаций, виртуальных сред и мультимедиа-технологий. НОВЫЕ ИНФОРМАЦИОННЫЕ ТЕХНОЛОГИИ (НИТ) В ПРЕПОДАВАНИИ ШКОЛЬНЫХ ДИСЦИПЛИН И ДЛЯ ШКОЛЬНОЙ АДМИНИСТРАЦИИ Богданова С. В. ИПК и ПРНОМО, г. Москва Система непрерывной информатизации образования в значительной мере призвана динамично реагировать на образовательные запросы личности, связанные с изменением жизненных планов, профессиональной карьерой учителя, научно-техническим прогрессом. Повышение квалификации учителей в области новых информационных технологий (НИТ) отличается противоречивым стремлением сделать этот процесс более фундаментальным, общеобразовательным с одной стороны и нацеленным на профессиональное применение информационных технологий в педагогической практике с другой стороны. Oдин из аспектов проблемы использования компьютеров для преподавания школьных дисциплин и школьной администрации связан с повышением квалификации педагогических кадров в области новых информационных технологий. Новизна представляемой концепции состоит в научном обосновании вариативности повышения квалификации педагогов в области НИТ в системе непрерывного образования. Такой подход имеет важное значение для развития новых качеств профессии педагога в сфере применения современных технологий. Не вызывает сомнений важность выделение целей конкретных учителей и преподавания конкретных школьных дисциплин в качестве основы вариативности подготовки в системе непрерывного образования. Значительный интерес вызывает разработанный на базе факультета информационных технологий ИПК и ПРНО МО (конт. тел. -186-27-01) комплекс курсов, состоящих из модулей и выполняющий сочетание трех функций: компенсаторной; адаптивной; развивающей; а также значение его опережающей направленности и периодичности повышения квалификации учителей, что является новым в методологии применения метода моделирования в педагогических исследованиях. На основе построенного комплекса вариативных курсов разработано и экспериментально апробировано вариативное повышение квалификации для учителей, применяющих НИТ. Применение компьютерных и коммуникационных средств в системе развивающего обучения характеризуется значительным динамизмом: по сравнению с другими школьными предметами чрезвычайно быстро изменяются цели, содержание, средства и методы, а внедрение средств НИТ в преподавание любого предмета потребует решения комплекса проблем на уровне методологии. Так как в настоящее время образовательные учреждения оснащены различными видами вычислительной техники и программного обеспечения, имеют дифференцированные направления обучения (гуманитарные, экономические, экологические, естественнонаучные, технические) и формы (школы, лицеи, гимназии и училища) , то и реальное использование НИТ происходит соответственно по разным вариантам. Содержание комплекса вариативных курсов разделяется на инвариантную и вариативные компоненты. Инвариантная часть содержит теоретические основы педагогики, психологии и информатики, а вариативные -зависят от конкретных аппаратных, программных и методических средств; средства обучения (в том числе средства НИТ) должны использоваться оптимально посредством учета всех их возможностей и комплектностью аппаратных, программных средств и методического обеспечения. Необходимо отметить логичность общей структуры и практическую направленность всего комплекса, подтверждаемую результатами проведенных курсов. Следует отметить важность варьируемости содержания , позволяющую сопоставить технические возможности различных типов ПЭВМ, используемых в системе образования и их конкретное использование в разработанных вариативных модулях. С 1989 года и по настоящее время на факультете (а ранее- на базе кафедры информатизации) проводятся курсы повышения квалификации для большого контингента учителей и администрации: для учителей и преподавателей информатики (1-11 класса, профессиональных училищ) , русского языка и литературы, географии, начальных классов, математики, рисования и черчения, школьных психологов, директоров школ, завучей, бухгалтеров и секретарей- референтов, а также творческие семинары для районных методистов по информатике. Как показал наш опыт в Московской области, применение компьютера в профессиональной деятельности учителя любой дисциплины и администратора школы способствует повышению уровня общей информационной культуры образовательного пространства и престижности профессии педагога, а также вызывает увеличение интереса учеников к изучению школьных дисциплин с помощью новых методов и средств. При условии вариативности применения НИТ в образовании возможно реализовать следующие педагогические возможности: -организация обучения с необходимым учетом степени подготовленности учащихся к усвоению нового материала и освоению новой техники, а также с учетом их индивидуальных способностей, темпа восприятия, интересов и мотиваций ; -использование индивидуальных методов и форм обучения, а также прогрессивных методов обучения (проблемный, активные, в том числе компьютерные организационно-деятельностные игры) ; -совершенствование классических методов обучения за счет применения современных методов решения проблем, исследовательских, аналитических методов, моделирования; -совершенствование технической базы учебного процесса с помощью интенсивного использования НИТ, в том числе мощных современных компьютеров, телекоммуникаций, виртуальных сред и мультимедиа-технологий. --217.118.82.234 17:33, 19 марта 2010 (UTC) =ИПВКТВО= Англ.в образовании American English Англ. в школе Tales from Shakespeare Counting-out game Category:English children's writers The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet Tales of a Traveler/Kidd, the Pirate